


Dripping [Discontinued]

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega/Omega, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun ends up getting a job as a makeup artist/wardrobe designer after a friend suggested him working for an adult company, and having just turned 19 and presented around a year ago, Renjun figured he was both old enough and ready to handle being around insanely hot actors for a job 24/7. Boy was he wrong though. He already can't handle it, and he's only met 3 people he would be working with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the nct fandom being posted on here so i hope it's accepted well!
> 
> Also Jisung ans Chenle are not going to be included into any smut scenes because of many reasons!!
> 
> Edit: i shouldve said this before but the way i see omegas, alphas and betas in abo (to me at least) is a little different from others.  
> Like how i typically picture omegas with female genitalia no matter the gender, and alphas with male genetalia no matter the gender. I see betas as normal human beings too? I hope this makes sense? I really shouldve said this when i first uploaded this damn thing

“Is this really the best choice for me as a career, hyung? I’m not that good as a makeup artist or wardrobe designer… and I'm not entirely sure why I would even be necessary on a-”

“Will you stop questioning everything I tell you to do? Trust me, Junnie, I wouldn't recommend it to you if i knew you wouldn’t like it.” Minhyung”s voice said through the speaker of the phone where it sat on Renjun’s desk.

Renjun chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at the application that the alpha on the phone had sent him through email that morning.

“How did you even know they had positions open, hyung? Aren’t you working at the pet shop down the street?” Renjun asks, and it’s silent for a moment as he waited for the older to answer.

“Side jobs exist, Junnie, you can’t expect me to live off my pet shop pay, do you?” Minhyung says, and Renjun furrows his brows at the statement before Minhyung continues talking. “I should get going now, I'll call you later tonight to see if you turned in your application, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, i’ll talk to you later then, hyung, stay safe.” Renjun says, and he hears a hum in return before the call ends. He lets out a huff as he turns his phone off, only for his gaze to drift back to the computer screen in front of him.

He had a pretty good idea of where he’ll be working and what environment he’ll be in most of the time, but he just isn’t sure what a makeup artist /or/ wardrobe designer would do there.

What was the point? The actors would just ruin it with their tears and sweat within minutes of filming and their clothes would be ripped off in half that time.

“Guess you still gotta look pretty no matter what..” he says softly as he begins filling out the application.

He finishes around half an hour later, and he’s kind of shocked when he receives an email no more than 10 minutes later from the Head director himself, Moon Taeil.

“To Huang Renjun,

Thank you for submitting your application! We were actually in dire need of a new designer/artist so don’t be surprised that I replied back to you so quickly. If you don’t mind, can you come by in the morning tomorrow so that I can give you a face-to-face interview? I promise that you won’t have to sit through anything too boring if you accept.

I hope to hear from you whenever you have the time.

Sincerely, Moon Taeil,  
Head Director of NCT Entertainment”

Renjun bit his lip as he read over the email a few times, before he replied back, stating when he was free and when he’ll be able to be at the company tomorrow morning.

He let out a sigh as he sends the email, he already feels tense about this entire thing.

He hopes Minhyung was right about him liking this job, otherwise it would be just a huge waste of time for Renjun.

Minhyung does call him again later that night, and after a brief explanation of what Renjun might see the next day, Renjun falls asleep with very little difficulty.

The next morning, Renjun takes an uber to meet Taeil at the company building. When he steps into the building, he instantly notices a male with red hair standing in front of a desk where another male was sat behind it.

The red haired male turned to face him when he hears the door close, and he smiles when he meets Renjun’s gaze. 

“Hi, you must be Renjun, correct?” the man asked and when Renjun nodded, his smile only seemed to widen. “Nice to meet you then, i'm Taeil, the one who emailed you.”

“Ah, thank god i caught you in the lobby then, I would have hated to find you within the building.” Renjun says, rubbing his hand over the nape of his neck, as the older omega shakes his right hand.

“It’s a good thing that i was here then. Come on, we can talk in my office.” Taeil says, before he turns, leading Renjun down one of the two hallways in the lobby.

Renjun looked around the walls, seeing nothing but plain grey paint with a few black or gold lines tracing the borders.

As they pass by a few rooms, Renjun notices the faint smell of slick and sex, making his cheeks burn a bright red. “You don’t put your actors on scent blockers? Isn't that sort of needed when working in this type of industry?” the young omega asks as he turns his head back to Taeil.

Taeil shakes his head in response, “keeping them off of scent blockers are what makes the videos feel more real and authentic.” he says, looking down at the younger male. “If we had them on blockers, then the omegas wouldn’t be able to get into the proper mood and would have to fake everything from the moans to the orgasms and it would ruin the entire vibe for both the watchers, and the actors.”

“And you know how much it hurts an alpha’s pride and ego if an omega fakes their pleasure.” The older omega says, before he opens a door near the end of the hallway, allowing Renjun to walk in before he does, shutting the door behind him.

“I didn’t know that. I just assumed scent blockers were an urgent thing.” Renjun says, taking a seat in front of Taeil’s desk. The older omega circles around the desk and takes a seat in the rolling chair behind it.

“Yeah, we never use them, so consider this a warning, if you’re highly sensitive to scents, you shouldn’t work here.” Taeil says as he turns on his computer before he starts searching for Renjun’s application.

“Can i ask what i’m gonna be doing exactly if i do get the job? My friend was the one who suggested I get it, and only kind of explained it just to give me some sort of idea..” Renjun says after a few seconds of Taeil’s fingers tapping away on the keyboard.

“Well, if you do get the job as our new makeup artist slash wardrobe designer… really what you'll do is of course choose and set up outfits and such that would fit the feel of the video and plot that the actors and crew are going off of.” Taeil says as he opens the right file before he sits back in his seat and looks at Renjun, subconsciously melting at the sight of how small the omega looked across from him.

“As for makeup, you would of course get them ready before we start filming, and as we do the few cuts between, you can go in and reapply their makeup to keep their faces from looking all red and blotchy.” Taeil explains and Renjun makes a soft ‘oh’ sound before he nods.

“Was that a better explanation then whatever your friend told you?” Taeil asked, a brow raising as he does, and the younger omega nods again, pursing his lips slightly.

“Yeah, much better.” Renjun says softly, before Taeil begins with the few questions he needed answered.

After Renjun answered them, Taeil nodded as he added them into Renjun’s file. After a small moment of silence between the two of them, Taeil stood up, making Renjun’s head snap up from where he was staring down at his lap.

“Is that all?” Renjun asked, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt as he watched Taeil circle around his desk again to stand next to the younger omega’s seat.

“For now yes." Taeil says, as he motions for Renjun to stand up. "If you have time though, I would like to take you on a quick tour around the building. After all, you need to know what rooms to go in if you're gonna be working here."

"Ah, that makes sense.." Renjun says, before furrowing his brows, "wait, does that mean-"

"Welcome to the team, Renjun. I hope you enjoy your time here." Taeil says with a smile, before he walks over to the door, and opens it, waiting for Renjun to follow him.

When they both enter the hallway, Taeil starts walking again, this time heading towards one of the few doors where Renjun can hear some moans very clearly, and he swallows thickly as Taeil cracks the door open, before stepping inside.

"If you want to cover your eyes so that you don't see anything, then here." Taeil says as Renjun follows him in, handing him a folder to hold up and block his view from the scene on the makeshift set in the center of the spacious room.

Renjun does as suggested, blocking his view of the two omegas being recorded on the bed, as he follows behind Taeil.

Once they reach someone standing by one of the cameras with a headset on, the filming seems to end, because there's a few betas rushing over to cover the omegas with robes as soon as the alpha with the headset looks over at them.

"Taeil, what brings you here?" The alpha says, brows furrowed as his eyes dart behind the omega to look at Renjun.

"We have a new MUA for your crew finally, and i decided to introduce him to you now since it would be better before he goes home for the day." Taeil says, and then turns to Renjun.

"Renjun, this is Sicheng, the director that you'll be working with." The older omega says, and Renjun smiles at Sicheng, the folder he used earlier back down at his side.

"I'm looking forward to working with you." Renjun says, bowing his head slightly, and Sicheng bows his head slightly in return.

"I look forward to it too." Sicheng says, before turning to Taeil. "Are you gonna introduce him to any actors or actresses?"

"I was gonna introduce him to Doyoung and Yongqin, but they're gonna be cleaning themselves up for the next hour I'm sure." Taeil says, glancing towards the door where the two omegas from before had left through.

"They weren't exactly clean today, so probably longer." Sicheng says, before turning to look over the recording.

Taeil sighs softly, a little amused at that. "And usually they yell at the rest of the actors for being so messy. I'm gonna go tell them about Renjun working with them really quick, so," The older omega turns to look back at Renjun. "Ask Sicheng anything that you want to know about, I'm sure he'll provide a suitable answer."

Renjun nods and watches as Taeil walks off to the door he looked at a moment ago, before he looked back at Sicheng.

He didn't want to bother the alpha, seeing as he was too focused on trying to decipher if the recording was good enough or not.

Instead, he looked around the set, his gaze drifted over the few high tech cameras — ones he's never seen in his entire 19 years of life — before his gaze landed on the messy bedroom set.

It was still a mess from the omegas who were recording just a few moments ago, with the bedsheets covered in slick and sweat, clothes thrown haphazardly onto the ground along with the pillows.

He finds himself getting more flustered the longer he stared, but this is the type of environment that he has to get used to, so he knew he would have to deal with it.

"If you want to sit down you can." Sicheng's voice breaks Renjun's trance, and the omega looks back at him in time to see Sicheng motion towards a chair — a director's chair with Sicheng's name on it to be exact — before the alpha turned back to one of the cameramen.

Renjun nodded though the alpha didn't see it anyways, and took a seat on the chair, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

It's another few seconds of him doing that before Sicheng's attention is back on him.

"Taeil said you can ask me anything you wanted to know, so now's your chance if you have any." Sicheng says, shifting his weight on his feet as he stood next to the chair.

"I don't have many questions… I just.. I find it amazing that you and the alpha crew members aren't reacting to the omega pheromones like i thought you would." Renjun says, voice a bit soft as he picked at his nail slightly.

"It's not as easy as it looks, that's for sure." Sicheng answers, leaning his arm against the back of the chair out of subconsciousness. "In fact, I think it was especially hard holding back today since we worked with /two/ omegas instead of one omega and one alpha."

"I'm surprised you managed to hold back then." Renjun says, a bit amazed that these alphas were able to not slip into those primal urges that.ost alphas gave into.

"It's a lot of training and getting used to the pheromones." Sicheng continues, looking down at Renjun. "Any other questions?"

"Um… What are the actors like?" Renjun asks, looking up to meet Sicheng's gaze.

Sicheng bites his lip slightly as he glances at the messy bed, then to the door where Taeil had gone through, then back to the young omega.

"Most of them are chill and easy to befriend in my experience. I think they'll like you a lot." Sicheng says, and Renjun raises a brow.

"You think they'll like me? What makes you say that?" Renjun asks, tilting his head.

"Well, for one, I've only been talking to you for like, five minutes tops and I already like you." Sicheng says with a small shrug, making Renjun's cheeks turn a soft red.

"Plus, you're really adorable, and since you're a new makeup artist, they wouldn't mind having you so close to them unlike how they are with other artists." Sicheng adds on, and Renjun nods slightly in understanding.

"I guess that's a suitable answer.." The omega responds, before turning his head as he hears a door open.

Taeil's red hair is the first thing that Renjun notices, before a head of blue hair follows him into the room as well.

"Who's that?" Renjun asks, lifting his head back up to look at Sicheng.

"Kim Doyoung, one of our actors. You don't need to be intimidated by the way he looks, he's actually not that scary once you get to know him." Sicheng answers just as Taeil and Doyoung step up to them.

Renjun stands up on instinct as both omegas look at him.

"Doyoung, this is Renjun. I hope you don't scare him off like you did the last one." Taeil says, and Doyoung shrugs.

"I can't control when i put my bitch face on, Taeil." Doyoung begins, before his attention turns to Renjun, and he smiles sweetly at the young omega. "Besides why would i wanna scare someone off who looks this cute?"

Renjun feels his cheeks heat up once again, biting the inside of his cheek slightly as he ducks his head.

Taeil rolls his eyes slightly. "He's your makeup artist, Doyoung, not a possible hook up."

"That can change." Doyoung says, his smile turning into something more dangerous as he glances back at Renjun and it sends a small shiver down the younger omega's spine.

Taeil pinches Doyoung's hip slightly making the omega let out a soft yelp. "Knock it off, i still need him functioning for the rest of the tour."

"Sorry, sorry, geez you're no fun." Doyoung pouts, and Taeil rolls his eyes again.

"Anyways," Taeil starts, meeting Renjun's gaze, "let's get on with the rest of the tour. Yongqin won't be coming out anytime soon so maybe you can meet him once your actual schedule starts."

Renjun nods, and after waving goodbye to Sicheng and Doyoung, bowing to both of the older males on the way out, they continue on with the tour of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/puppyyukhei?s=09)
> 
> Leave me feedback and comments if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun tries to focus on doing his job that he was given, but when Taeil invites him to watch the process of a video filming, he can’t really resist the offer to slack off for a bit. He had expected to see one of the other actors he had seen around, but he’s both shocked and flustered when he sees Minhyung step onto set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!! I hope it's enjoyable even though nothing really happened just yet. But trust me! Next chapter will definitely have something in it!

Renjun was able to start his new job the following monday, and he was surprisingly really excited to get back to the building.

He thought he would be full of nerves as he waited for it to come, but he wasn't.

His hands fidgeted the entire ride to the building on his first official day, already dying to be of some help.

As soon as he enters the now mostly familiar building, he heads to the room Taeil had told him where he would be needed.

At the door of said room, he knocks gently, before opening the door and he smiles softly when he sees Sicheng looking over at him.

"Renjun, glad you can make it." Sicheng says with a grin, and Renjun steps in with the door shutting behind him.

"I hope I'm not late or anything." Renjun says as he walks over to the alpha, taking notice of the cameramen standing behind him.

"No, not at all, in fact, our actors are actually the late ones." Sicheng says as he turns to look at the set.

Renjun follows his gaze, and he takes notice that it wasn't a bedroom set like it was the day before. The crew had seemed to reorganize it and switch out furniture to make it look more like an office room instead.

"Once they get here, you're gonna need to hurry with their makeup and wardrobe." Sicheng says, looking back at the omega.

"I can start on wardrobe right now, if you want. I just need to know who the actors will be." Renjun says, holding his hands behind his back.

Sicheng hums softly as he tears his gaze away from the omega to grab a folder. "Doyoung is gonna be in this one along with an alpha named Youngho."

"I don't think I've heard of Youngho." Renjun says softly.

"Of course you haven't, he doesn't go by Youngho while he's on set or in character. He goes by Johnny for videos and all that." Sicheng says as he holds a picture of said alpha in front of Renjun.

Renjun glances down at the picture, and his mind clicks into place. "Oh! I remember him now. I passed by him during the tour last week. He's tall as hell."

Renjun looks back up at Sicheng as the alpha pulls the picture away. "Doyoung is kinda small, you sure Youngho won't break him?"

This causes Sicheng to let out a soft chuckle. "Trust me, Youngho won't be the one breaking him."

Renjun blinks a few times before his cheeks flush, "i-i'm just gonna need you to tell me what outfits are necessary…"

Sicheng let's out another amused chuckle before he tells Renjun the type of outfits they need, before the young omega rushes to the wardrobe rack near the back of the room.

He listens to the small talk from the crewmen behind him as he pulls out the outfits, when he feels a presence behind him, making him flinch.

"Renjun?" A voice questions, and said omega turns when he hears his name.

He blinks a few times when he meets the gaze of someone he practically grew up with, brows furrowing when he realizes that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

"Kunhang hyung?" Renjun says, visibly confused as to what his old /babysitter/ is doing in a porn company. "What are you doing here?"

Kunhang looked a bit awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck, "i, uh, i work here."

"This is where you disappeared off to then? You stopped watching me because of this?" Renjun asks, still mildly confused.

"Well that /and/ because you were sixteen." Kunhang corrects and Renjun purses his lips. "I couldn't just tell you that i stopped coming around because i work in the porn industry now."

"Are you one of the actors?" Renjun asks,after a moment, tilting his head.

"Oh god no, thankfully." Kunhang says, shaking his head, "I work the cameras along with Dejun and Yongqin."

"Yongqin? Isn't he an actor?"

"He switches out every now and then." Kunhang explains, and Renjun nods slightly.

"Hey, Kunhang! You can talk to him later, you both have jobs to do, now get to it." Sicheng's voice catches their attention and Kunhang bows his head in apology, before looking back at Renjun.

"We need to catch up soon, I'll see you later though." Kunhang says, leaving the omega behind with a grin.

It seems like an eternity later when both Doyoung and Youngho arrive finally, and are rushed into the dressing rooms for outfit changes.

Renjun is sitting in Sicheng's chair again, waiting for his next part of the job when Taeil steps into the room. A few heads turn to look at the red haired omega, before returning to what they were doing before, other than Sicheng and Renjun.

"Something you need, hyung?" Renjun asks as Taeil approaches them.

"No, not really, i just came in to see what was going on." Taeil says just as Sicheng turns back to the rest of his crew. "Are you on break right now, Renjun?"

"I'm just waiting for Doyoung and Youngho to finish getting ready so that i can do their makeup, so i guess this is considered a small break." Renjun answers, shrugging as he does.

"Hmm," Taeil hums at the answer, and as he glances over to the dressing room doors, it opens, revealing Doyoung in an outfit that would more often be seen on a woman than a man.

"When you're done fixing them up, would you like to come sit with me on another set? I want to introduce you to the other crew members and actors." Taeil asks as Renjun stands up from the chair.

“I don’t see why not.” renjun says with another small shrug, “I'll come back when I'm finished with Doyoung and Youngho then.” he adds on, before walking - more like skipping - over to where Doyoung sat in the office chair on the set, adjusting the little makeup bag he had around his waist as he does.

“You have an eye for clothing, Renjun,” Doyoung says once the younger omega approaches him, “I saw what you chose for Youngho and it looks really good on him.”

“I hope it does, i didn’t want him to look out of place in an office setting.” Renjun says as he opens his makeup pouch, pulling out a red lip tint.

As he starts applying the tint, he tries his hardest not to focus on Doyoung’s heavy gaze resting on him, not wanting to lose his head when he should be doing his job.

He lightly tapped the tip of his finger against Doyoung’s bottom lip to gently spread the tint before he pulled his hand away, only noticing a gentle hand holding his thigh that keeps him in place, making him meet Doyoung's gaze.

“Doyoung-”

“Sorry, You’re just really pretty up close.” Doyoung says, before the hand on Renjun’s thigh is gone, and the younger omega’s cheeks burn a bright red as Doyoung smiles smugly up at him.

“Remember what Taeil hyung said, Doyoung..” Renjun starts, resuming to dig around in his makeup pouch once more.

“Right, right, sorry.” Doyoung says with a softer smile now.

Renjun is able to continue his job with ease after that, finishing Doyoung’s makeup just as Youngho steps onto set, and the young omega turns to him when the tall alpha takes a seat in the chair opposite of Doyoung.

Youngho doesn’t bother to make small talk with him unlike how Doyoung did, and Renjun isn't sure how he should take that as he finishes applying Youngho’s makeup.

After Renjun’s job is finished, he closes the makeup pouch before he steps off set, waving to Doyoung as he does before he goes back to Taeil.

“Hyung, we can go now if you want. I’m finished with my job here.” Renjun says, dragging Taeil’s attention away from his phone and making the older omega smile.

“Let’s go then, one of the actors just got there so they might start filming soon.” Taeil says, before he leads Renjun out of the room.

Taeil leads Renjun up to the second floor, entering a room that already had a totally different feel from the one on the first floor.

"I don't think you showed me this room on the tour." Renjun says, taking notice that there were more hand held cameras than ones on the mechanical arms, as well as noticing the few wooden benches with some type of machinery at the foot of them.

"That's because I didn't." Taeil says as he leads Renjun over to the chairs. "This room is a little different than the one downstairs."

Renjun makes a soft noise of confusion, looking back at the omega with his head tilted. "Different how?"

"It's," Taeil hums, tapping his chin in a way to help him think, "more so like sexual torture? if you catch my drift. The harder sides of pleasure are usually recorded up here."

"Sexual torture?" Renjun repeats, looking back at the benches again on instinct. It's then that he notices the two knotting dildos connected to the benches, and he feels his cheeks burn for the nth time that day. "O-oh.."

"Mmhm," Taeil hums softly, pushing down on Renjun's shoulders slightly to have the younger omega sit in on of the chairs, "the omegas that we wanted to bring in aren't here yet, but the alpha is thankfully, so you can meet him."

Renjun watches as Taeil pulls his hands off his shoulders, before turning to — probably — look for the alpha he had just mentioned.

Renjun chooses to look down at his hands, knowing that if he tried examining the room again, his gaze would just land on the benches again.

"Ah, Mark! There you are, come here." Taeil says suddenly, making Renjun tip his head up slightly to see who he was talking to.

Renjun doesn't look up enough to see the alpha's face, only enough to take in the leather pants the alpha had on as well as the muscle shirt he had on with it.

"There's someone I've been meaning to introduce you to." Taeil says, and he turns towards the younger omega. "Renjun."

The omega's head lifts up automatically when his name is called, and as he lets his gaze drift from Taeil over to the alpha beside him, his eyes widen.

"Mi-minhyung hyung?" He exclaims as he stands up, causing the alpha to stiffen in his place. "You're an actor here?"

The alpha lets out a hesitant chuckle, scratching the back of his neck slightly. "Uh.. yes?"

"You two already know each other?" Taeil asks with a raised brow, and both males turn to him.

"Minhyung hyung was the friend who suggested I take the job." Renjun says before looking back at the alpha. "He didn't tell me he was an actor here though."

"I never thought it would be necessary." Minhyun says, crossing his arms. "You work with Sicheng hyung's crew all the time downstairs, while I work up here with Taeil hyung, so I didn't think we would ever see each other."

"I still would've liked to know." Renjun says with a soft pout crossing his lips.

Taeil moves to speak up again, before the door opens, and in walks the two omega actors that they were waiting on.

"You two can finish talking later, for now, Mark you need to get ready to go on set once they get undressed." Taeil says, before walking off to the omegas.

Minhyung watches the older omega walk off before he turns to Renjun. "Just sit tight and I'll explain later."

He walks off after that and Renjun huffs.

Renjun sits back down in his previous seat as he waits for Taeil to return to his side, and not even five minutes later did the lights in the room dim other than the few spotlights aimed at the set.

He watches as Taeil walks over to one of the crew members, muttering something just as the omegas step onto set.

Then Minhyung steps onto the set, and Renjun finds himself at a loss of words when he notices the shift in the alpha’s demeanor now that he was doing his job.

His heart beat loudly in his ears as he watched Mark lay the omegas down, each on one bench, tying their wrists and ankles down as he does.

The omega pheromones in the room were already heightened a great amount, making it a bit stuffy in the confined space.

Renjun's gaze followed Minhyung around the set, watching as he seemed to act like a totally different person that Renjun was used to.

It's only then that Renjun notices that they haven't even begun filming yet.

"Mark, once we start filming you can turn the machine on." He hears Taeil say, and Minhyung nods momentarily, and a few seconds later after a very audible hum from Taeil is heard, Minhyung kneels down by the machines and turns them on.

Renjun pulls the collar of his shirt up to cover his nose as the omegas' scents both seemed to suddenly get stronger, soft moans and whines filling the room within seconds.

Renjun didn't look at the omega's though, more focused on the aura that projected off his friend.

Although Minhyung wasn't doing much more than heightening the machine's power sometimes, it's obvious that he's enjoying this even if he's not in on the action.

Normally he would leave the room when the scenes start, knowing he'd get way too overwhelmed, but he didn't this time.

He felt a little flustered, but not because of the omegas' making noises and the squelch of their slick, but because of Minhyung.

Hell, Minhyung wasn't even looking his way, but Renjun felt his body react in a way it normally wouldn't towards alpha pheromones.

He was lucky he hadn't started leaking yet from how affected he was.

But his heated cheeks only burned more as Minhyung started saying things, just loud enough for the entire room to hear and for the microphones to pick it up.

"Come on now, already squirming to cum and we just started?" The alpha says, one of his hands moving to brush the hair out of one of the omega's eyes, before his hand gripped her jaw.

"I thought you could hold on longer, sweetheart? Don't start getting greedy." Minhyung continued on. The omega below him whimpered out something similar to an apology.

Renjun had to bite the inside of his cheek as Minhyung spat out his words, saying mean things, but sounding so sweet as they leave his lips.

He prayed for the filming to end as soon as possible, knowing that the heat that starts to grow in his stomach isn't something good, nor should he act on it in a room full of —mainly— alphas.

Renjun manages to tune Minhyung out, preferring to listen to the crew's muttering behind the camera.

He felt relief flood through his system as the filming finally ended, and he finally let his gaze travel back to the set where Minhyung was wiping his hands clean as the omegas pulled some robes on.

Renjun fanned his face with his hand for a few seconds, wanting to cool his heated cheeks before anyone noticed.

"Overwhelming?" Minhyung's voice startles him, and he looks up at the alpha. He didn't even notice he was there.

"Um.. Ki-kind of…" Renjun answers, and he notices the small smirk that pulls at the corner of the alpha's lips.

"Good, that means the audience will enjoy it." Minhyung says, and Renjun lets out a deep exhale of air as the alpha walks away.

Maybe a bathroom break was needed before he returned to Sicheng and the crew downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments or feedback! It would be much appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first few days at his new job, Renjun is definitely a little overwhelmed, unfortunately. Now that he's watched Minhyung's set, he avoids the older, only having to make it up to him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗❗I added a note in the first chapter so please go read that before you read this chapter so that its not confusing and so that it doesnt seem out of the blue please❗❗

Renjun let out a soft huff as he set his makeup pouch on the table in the dressing room. His shift had just finished, and his hand was cramping, so he was thankful that he was able to go home now.

It had been a few days now since he started, and his hormones and pheromones only seemed to get worse now that he was always needed on set to fix someone’s makeup or something of similarity.

His phone rang and he pulled it out of his back pocket, seeing it was Minhyung - the alpha he had not so discreetly been avoiding since he saw him on set a few days prior.

He really tried his hardest not to let it affect him, but everytime he looked at the alpha or even thought about him, a burning hot coil would appear in his stomach and his face would burn red.

He shook his head slightly, ridding himself of the thoughts that tried to plague his mind before he swipes his finger over the screen, answering the call.

“Hey hyung, what’s up? Aren’t you still upstairs?” He asks, though it takes all his willpower not to sound awkward.

“No, I left a little while ago in hopes of hanging out at Jeno’s place, only to find out his brother won’t even let us hang out there tonight.” Minhyung says, and Renjun faintly hears Chenle’s high pitched laugh in the background along with Jeno and Donghyuck’s bickering.

“You think we can hang at your place for a bit? Or does Yangyang need to be asleep early?” Minhyung asks, and Renjun hums as he grabs his jacket, leaving the building.

“Since when does Yangyang sleep?” Renjun questions with a faint smile, hearing Minhyung let out a soft laugh. “Just… Pick me up at the cafe down the street from work and we’ll go.”

He hears Minhyung hum in acknowledgement before the call ends.

Minhyung and the others pull up in front of the cafe that Renjun was talking about a little while later, and once Renjun steps into the car, they're off to Renjun’s place.

When they get there, they hear the TV once they step in, and then take notice of the alpha laying on the couch.

“Yang, we have company.” Renjun calls out, and the alpha sits up to look at them.

“I thought you guys were gonna hang out at Jeno’s place?” Yangyang asks, proceeding to lay back down on thee couch, only to let out a small grunt when Donghyuck drops himself onto the alpha.

“My brother didn’t want us there for some reason. We’ll be able to go hang out there next time though.” Jeno answers, dropping his bag on the floor by a chair before he sits down.

Renjun peers over the couch to look at Yangyang,brows furrowed after coming back from the kitchen. “You didn’t get what i told you to get from the store?”

Yangyang looks up to meet Renjun’s gaze and he frowns. “No, why would i? You were out all day you could’ve done it. Besides i was stuck in class, i couldn’t go even if i wanted to.”

Renjun rolls his eyes at the response, before he pushes himself away from the couch. “Looks like we’re just gonna order out again then.” he sighed, walking back to the kitchen as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

He opens the fridge door as he dials a nearby restaurant, hoping to find at least something to drink in there so that he won't have to pay extra for something.

He’s annoyed when he can’t find anything, and he reluctantly adds something for all of them to drink to the order.

Once he’s finished, he hangs up, and turns, nearly running into a broad chest that belonged to Minhyung, taking notice of the faint smell of arousal still leaking into the alpha’s pheromones.

“Ah, hyung, do you need something?” he asks, stepping away a bit, forcing himself to ignore the scent.

“We need to talk.” was Minhyung’s response, and Renjun tilted his head.

“Talk? Talk about what?” Renjun asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

“About you avoiding me ever since we left the set on Monday.” Minhyung says, and he doesn't sound upset or mad at Renjun, and the omega is struggling to figure out where the alpha is taking this.

"Uh, right, about that, i, that, um-"

"It was the first time you've seen me like that, it's understandable that you reacted the way you did." Minhyung says, and Renjun feels his shoulders sag with relief slightly.

"I thought you would be mad at me for ignoring you." Renjun says softly, letting his head hang slightly.

"I'm not," He hears the alpha say, before his chin is lifted up by Minhyung's thumb and forefinger, making their gazes meet, "But I do want you to make it up to me."

Renjun feels his cheeks flush as he watches a more heated look glaze over Minhyung's eyes, swallowing thickly.

"M-minhyung hyung," He starts, glancing behind the alpha to look into the living room, "whatever you're thinking, it's too risky," He adds on, looking back at the alpha. "Everyone is still here, they would sniff us out before anything happens."

"Hmm," Minhyung hums, looking behind himself as well, "not right now then." He says and looks back at the omega, pulling his hand away. "But i do still want payback. Maybe tomorrow?" The alpha suggests, his head tilting as he does, and Renjun has no choice but to nod in agreement, biting his bottom lip slightly.

The morning after was the same as it had always been. He woke up, brushed his teeth, showered, got himself ready and then had to pull Yangyang out of bed before his classes at the university started.

Yangyang left a little before him, and Renjun took a taxi to work like always.

Upon getting there, he briefly remembers his little deal with Minhyung that he made the night before, making him feel a little flustered at what the alpha wanted.

He enters the building, greeting the omega at the front desk very briefly, before he heads to the room he usually goes to, hoping he can talk to Kunhang a bit more before they're needed.

Of course, that doesn't happen. Renjun is needed for wardrobe as soon as he enters, and he gets right to it.

He's only able to get a break a couple hours later after they filmed 2 different videos.

He sits down on Sicheng's chair — a habit that he has by now but Sicheng never tells him to get off so he uses it to his advantage — to rest his legs when the door opens.

"Renjun?" Said omega looks over and sees Yongqin poking his head into the room. "Mark wants to see you."

Renjun glances over at Sicheng, silently asking if he's allowed to go, and once the alpha nods, Renjun nervously slides off the chair, walking over to the door where Yongqin was waiting for him.

"Do you know what he wants?" Renjun asks as he leaves the room with the older omega.

Yongqin shrugs slightly. "Not really. He didn't say much. After we were done filming the new video, he just asked me to come get you and that was it."

Renjun nods, before Yongqin continues speaking. "But he is still projecting those aroused pheromones because he just ended filming, so be careful."

"I'll keep that in mind.." Renjun says, biting his bottom lip after.

Yongqin leads Renjun to Minhyung's dressing room, before he leaves the omega's side to go back to the set.

Renjun is a ball full of nerves as he knocks on the door. "Hyung?" He says, slowly opening the door.

He pokes his head in just in time to see Minhyung sit down on the couch, looking over at the omega and Renjun feels his cheeks burn when he picks up on the fact that the alpha was currently shirtless still.

"You wanted to see me, hyung?" Renjun says, tearing his gaze away from the alpha's naked torso as he closes the door behind him.

"You remember what I said yesterday, don't you, Junnie?" Minhyung says, and Renjun feels his cheeks burn as he nods, walking over to the alpha when he motioned him to.

"How about you apologise to me now then, hm?" Minhyung says, smirking at how red Renjun was getting as he stared up at the omega.

"I-i don't… hyung, i haven't exactly…"

"Renjun, if you're worried about the accidental mating thing, then we don't have to go all the way." Minhyung says, gently coaxing Renjun to move closer and stand between his spread legs.

"I know how you are about mating stuff." He adds on, his hands feeling big and warm as they held onto Renjun's thighs.

Renjun glances around Minhyung's room slightly, trying to calm his racing heart, before he looked at the alpha.

His stomach flips when he sees the still heated gaze of the alpha on him, but it looked a little softer now.

"I'm here to make it up to you though, hyung, so whatever you want to do, do it." Renjun says, a soft pout on his lips, and Minhyung's head turns to the door as the omega speaks.

"Hmm, i can do anything?" He asks, and Renjun hums in confirmation. "Can I just play with you then? Nothing further than that?"

Renjun follows the alpha's gaze then, and though it kind of scares him and makes him flush with heat, he nods. "Go ahead."

"What if you don't like anything I do?"

"If I don't then.. We can just discuss a safe word." Renjun says, remembering a few things on how those work.

Minhyung visibly lets out a relieved sigh, nodding. "Okay, and what would you want the safe word to be?"

"Um…" Renjun looks down at his hands, pouting visibly as he thinks, "berry."

"Berry it is then." Minhyung says, before Renjun feels hands pushed him back until he's laying on the couch and staring up at the alpha. "Remember to use it whenever anything feels wrong or hurts okay?"

Renjun nods, and watches as Minhyung sits back. He flinches when he feels the alpha's hands brush over the sliver of exposed skin on his stomach, before he hears his belt come undone under Minhyung's touch.

The pheromones are back then, both of theirs this time, filling the room slowly as Minhyung undoes the button and zipper on Renjun's pants.

Minhyung is so gentle with him as he pulls his jeans down, and Renjun twitches slightly when he feels the cold air on his legs.

By now, he had started to leak some slick, making his boxers a bit damp as Minhyung's scent overpowered his own, and it made him feel a bit embarrassed at the exposure.

He brought his hands up to cover his face as he feels a thumb rub against his inner thigh, making him flinch under the touch.

He felt his entire body heat up when the alpha pulled his underwear off along with his pants, letting them drop to the side.

Now he only had on his sweater, while in contrast, Minhyung had on only his jeans.

He let out a soft whimper when he feels a finger swipe through the little bit of slick covering his hole, squirming under the touch.

"You smell so sweet, Renjunnie." Minhyung says, voice in slight awe as he runs a finger over Renjun's pussy, gathering some slick and spreading it over the omega's skin.

Renjun feels hot all over as he bites at the sleeve of his sweater when he feels the alpha press a finger into him. It wasn't much, but it still affected him a lot.

He feels a hand grab the back of his thigh, pushing his leg back enough to where it always touches his chest, and he whimpers when he feels more slick drip out of him.

"H-hyung," He whimpers as Minhyung presses his finger deeper into him, making his legs twitch and shudder.

His back arches off the couch slightly as he moans when the alpha curls his finger, pressing against a bundle of nerves inside the omega..

"Hyung~" Renjun repeats, and he hears Minhyung let out a soft groan of approval at how wet he was getting.

"It feels good when i do that, Junnie? Is that your special spot?" Minhyung asks, pressing his fingers against that spot again, and he feels his pants tighten when his name slips past Renjun's lips in a moan.

"Hyung, Minhyung, more, please, more." The omega whines, and Minhyung smirks softly as he slips another finger in with the first, watching as Renjun's thighs quiver slightly.

"We just started and you're already asking for more?" Minhyung teases, though he keeps moving his fingers just right against that spot inside the younger, making him twitch and shiver as slick covers Minhyung's hand. "Greedy omega."

Renjun brings his hands up to cover his face once more, knowing his face all the way down to his neck was flushed a dark red. "Jus', jus' feels too good," He stammers, a high pitched moan leaving him as Minhyung scissors his fingers inside the little omega.

Renjun’s breathing picks up as the alpha works him open, making him let out soft little whimpers and moans as he abused the omega’s sweet spot, constantly pressing his fingers against the bundles of nerves inside the younger that made him see stars in the corners of his vision.

Renjun turns his head to bury it into the couch as much as he can, hoping to hide the blotchy redness that covered his cheeks as well, but it only made Minhyung let out a soft growl.

“Let me see your face, Junnie, don’t hide from me.” the alpha says, and Renjun slowly turns his head back to meet Minhyung’s lustful gaze. “I wanna see how good i make you feel, Jun, don’t look away.”

Renjun tries to keep his gaze on the alpha, tries not to clamp his legs shut around Minhyung’s waist as the pleasure builds in his stomach, but it becomes harder when Minhyung’s other hand comes down from where he was holding his leg up, and his thumb start rubbing at his clit, red and aching with need.

He lets out a mewl, his legs twitching and jolting at the added pleasure. He throws his head back when the knot tightens in his stomach, letting out a whine at how overwhelming it was.

“Hyu-hyung-” he’s cut off when Minhyung’s lips press against his, effectively making him moan into the alpha’s mouth and making it much harder for Minhyung to hold himself back from fucking his cock into the little omega’s cunt.

“You’re getting too loud, Junnie,” Minhyung mutters against his drool slicked lips.

The omega stared up at the older with hooded eyes, jaw slack as moans still tumbled from his lips. “m- m’ sorry, hyung, feels too good, ‘s hard to be quiet,” the omega manages, hot breath hitting Minhyung’s lips.

Minhyung leans down to kiss the omega again, licking at the drool that slipped past the younger’s ips as he continued to moan into Minhyung’s mouth. Renjun feels his legs behind to shake and twitch again, trying to clamp them closed, only to be stopped by the alpha’s hips, and he finds himself rocking his hips against the two fingers fucking into his cunt.

“M-minhyung- hyung, m’-m’ gonna cum,” he whines into the older’s mouth, before his head is moving to press his nose into the alpha’s neck as Minhyung’s fingers curl up against that spot /again/, and the heat in his stomach snaps as white hot pleasure courses through him.

He shakes as Minhyung fucks him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, fucking more slick out of his dripping cunt and soaking the couch even more.

When the alpha pulls his fingers out, Renjun whines at the sudden emptiness, subconsciously pouting at the unwanted feeling. He feels Minhyung’s lips press against his forehead in a soft kiss as his clean hand rubs gentle circles against his inner thigh.

“How do you feel, Jun?” MInhyung asks after a moment, when renjun’s breathing seemed to havecalmed down a bit.

“Sensitive,” the omega utters, feeling goosebumps trail his skin wherever the alpha was touching him.

Minhyung lets out a soft breath of a laugh before he pulls away from the omega, smiling softly at the pout that the omega gives him.

“Hyung, come back, m’ cold,” he whines, his hands reaching out to grab the alpha again.

“We gotta clean you up first,” Minhyung says, before sliding out from between the omega's legs, and stepping into the small bathroom within the room before returning with a wet rag.

Renjun allows Minhyung to reclaim the spot between his legs, and he flinches from sensitivity when he feels the rag rub over his swollen clit. “Careful,” he scolds lightly, “we’re trying to clean all the slick up, not make me produce more.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Minhyung says with a soft chuckle. When he’s cleaned the omega up, he tosses the rag onto the floor, and grabs the omega’s jeans and boxers again. “You think you’ll need a clean pair of underwear before you go back downstairs?”

“I’ll just ask Sicheng hyung to let me go home. I’m pretty sure once he smells me, he’ll understand.” Renjun says as he sits up, pulling his boxers and pants on as he does.

Minhyung watches as the omega buckles his belt again, and he can’t resist the urge to pull the mega onto his lap - he’s lucky Renjun didn’t fight him - and press another kiss on his lips, this time a bit more gentle than the ones before.

“Hyung-”

“Just a bit longer,” Minhyung mutters against his lips, “i want to remember how your lips feel against mine for a while longer.” he adds on, and Renjun smiles softly as he kisses the alpha again, his arms wrapping around his neck as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k words for this chapter and i guess i'm fairly pleased with how it came out? The end ended up coming out a bit soft but i hope its enjoyable?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company’s old fluffer quits her job after getting into a huge argument with Sicheng and Dejun, and they need a new fluffer for the next set asap. Kunhang suggests Renjun do it since the actors seem to have been more interested in him anyways. Renjun would’ve been fine doing the job, but his body freezes when he sees that the actor he needs to help is none other than his friends’ foster brother, Qian Kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while to finish, and i'm sorry it took so long to update but i hope its enjoyable even if hardly anything really happens in it!

Renjun woke up, regretting staying up past midnight — usually being asleep by 9 or 10 — and waking up at 5 and having to make sure Yangyang is up and gone before 6 am is a bit too much for him when he's running on 5 and a half hours of sleep.

“I’m not gonna always get your ass up for your classes, asshole, so start setting your damn alarm. I’m not your mom.” Renjun says to the alpha as he grabbed his bag.

“Yeah sure, you’re not my mom, you say as you nag at me the way a mom would.” Yangyang says, and the alpha laughs when Renjun lands a tired punch against his arm. 

“Just- get your ass to class.” Renjun says, and Yangyang is out the door at 5:40.

Renjun leaves for work around an hour and a half later, getting to the building around 7:30 with half an hour to spare.

Sicheng had texted him the day before, talking about how they had an early shoot, earlier than usual, so Renjun needed to be there before 8 at least.

Renjun sat down on Sicheng's chair when he entered the room, leaning his head in the palm of his hand as he waited for his first task of the day.

He doesn't realize he dozed off until he jolts awake at the sound of arguing.

"You've deducted my pay several times within the past 2 months, Sicheng! I have a right to be angry!" A female voice shouts, and Renjun lifts his head up to see an omega standing in front of Sicheng and Dejun, not looking happy in the slightest.

"I have no control over your pay Jiyeon, i can't lower your pay even if I wanted to." Sicheng says, scent overpowering the omega's easily, twisting into something sour.

"Your my damn boss, how do you not have control over my pay?" Jiyeon exclaims again, and Dejun steps in, pressing a hand against Sicheng's chest so that the alpha doesn't do anything he'll regret.

"Taeil hyung has control over your pay, noona, not Sicheng hyung." Dejun says, hoping he helped calm the omega down just a bit.

"Take it to him if you want to bitch and complain. I have sets to do. If you aren't satisfied with his answer then quit." Sicheng says, turning and leaving the duo behind him.

"I will quit then, asshole! Try finding another fluffer in such short notice!" Jiyeon says, before storming away from Dejun, slamming the door behind her when she leaves the room.

"Sicheng hyung," Dejun whines, walking over to the older alpha. "Really? Was that all necessary?"

At this point, Renjun is standing up from his chair and walking over to the two alphas. "Is something wrong?"

Dejun turns away from the older alpha, smiling a tight lipped smile at the omega. "Nothing big, our fluffer just quit so now we're kind of short on staff."

"Fluffer?" Renjun tilts his head. Amongst the week he's worked here so far, he hasn't really heard that term the entire time.

"Fluffer, the person in charge of keeping the alphas hard during a quick set break," Kunhang starts explaining, an arm tossed over Renjun's shoulders, "like if an omega gets a cramp or something, we have to stop filming for a bit so the omega can relax, and the fluffer would be sent on stage to make sure the alpha is still hard so that it doesn't look like several different takes."

Renjun nods at the alpha's explanation, before looking back at Sicheng and Dejun.

"Usually the fluffers are from the makeup department, and Jiyeon was our resident fluffer until…well now." Dejun says, arms crossed over his chest, before he looks at Sicheng. "She probably would've stayed if you hadn't said what you did."

"Not my fault, she was yelling at me." Sicheng says, more focused on his clipboard.

"I swear you and Yangyang both have such stupidly short tempers." Dejun says, and Renjun furrows his brows at the mentioned name, but decides not to ask about it as Dejun sighs.

"We're gonna need another fluffer, but all the other MUAs all come in later." Dejun says, rubbing at his temples.

"Renjun can do it." Kunhang says, and Renjun looks up at him in shock.

"M-me? Be a fluffer?" Renjun asks, eyes wide as he glances between Kunhang and the other 2 alphas.

Dejun seems to agree with Kunhang, because not a moment later, he nods. “Some of the alpha actors have expressed some sort of interest in you ever since you started hanging around set, so it wouldn’t be weird for them.”

“But it would for me, i don’t talk to half of the actors still.” Renjun says, feeling his face flush.

“We won’t have you help anyone you don’t talk to or feel uncomfortable around, Jun, we can just have you help those that you /do/ talk to,” Dejun says, and glances back at Sicheng, “Like Johnny or Mark, though he rarely needs a fluffer from what I know.”

“What do you think, Sisi-Ge?” Kunhang asks, and Renjun looks at the oldest alpha too, lips drawn in a pout.

Sicheng looks up from his clipboard, meeting Renjun’s eyes. “He can help with just this one set if he wants to, if he doesn’t like it, we won’t force him to do any other sets and we’ll find someone else.”

Renjun lets out a soft noise of disbelief, but he still agrees with Sicheng anyways. He won’t have to do it anymore if he doesn’t like it, or if he just doesn’t want to do it, so he feels a little relieved at that.

“You can go and get the wardrobe ready for the actors then and we’ll call you whenever we’re taking a break so that you can try out the job then, sound good?” Sicheng says, and Renjun nods, biting his bottom lip slightly as he does.

After getting a run down of the type of clothes the actors will be wearing, he goes to the clothing racks in the back. He wasn't shown who the actors were this time, seeing as Sicheng was more focused on his papers on his clipboard then anything else to show him.

He lets out a sigh as he lays out the necessary clothes in the dressing rooms, before he goes back to Sicheng's chair, taking a seat to relax himself once more.

He glanced towards the door whenever it opened, waiting to see who the actors were.

Dejun stepped up to his side when he wasn't paying attention, startling the young omega when he speaks up.

"You nervous about helping out on set more?" Dejun asks, and Renjun nods slightly.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm not entirely sure what I would do.." Renjun says, his eyes shooting towards the door again when it opens, seeing one of the omega actors, Jungwoo - Doyoung's brother, he remembers - step inside.

"It's not too complicated, Jiyeon really only used her fist to keep the actors hard, but on certain actors she would use her mouth." Dejun says, and Renjun feels his cheeks burn.

"I guess that's not too hard to do." Renjun says, looking back up at the alpha.

"I hope it isn't for you." Dejun says, patting Renjun's shoulder. "It won't last long anyways, five minutes tops at most."

"Okay," Renjun says, lets out a soft breath, "that's good."

Dejun smiles at him before walking away, and Renjun looks back at the door once more.

It doesn't open for a while, but once it does, Renjun's throat goes dry.

He expected to see one of the actors he normally does down here, but instead he sees Qian Kun, Chenle and Jisung's /foster brother/ of all people step in through the door.

Normally Kun works on the second floor, so Renjun is shocked and nervous for more than one reason now.

He never thought he would ever be working with Kun /at all/, and now knowing that he was gonna be the first alpha Renjun helps is setting off alarms in his head.

He isn't able to stress about the subject much longer after that, because then Sicheng is sending him off to get the wardrobe ready, before he has to do Kun and Jungwoo's makeup for the set.

"Nice to see you, Jun." Kun says as Renjun starts doing his makeup.

"You too, Kun-ge." Renjun mutters softly, feeling his face heat up as he puts some lip tint on the alpha's lips, not as much as he put on Jungwoo's but enough to make it noticeable.

"I didn't expect to see you down here… you usually work upstairs…" Renjun says, pulling his hand away as Kun looks up to meet his gaze.

"Taeil hasn't put me on a set for a few days now so he sent me down here to work on one for Sicheng." Kun explains, leaning back in his chair as he does.

"That makes sense," Renjun says, and he hears Sicheng call his name faintly, and he lets out a sigh, "i should go sit on the side. Good luck, Kun-ge." He says, before he zips his makeup bag up and steps off the set.

Renjun lets out another sigh as he drops himself onto Sicheng's seat, leaning his head in his hand once more.

Since Renjun is needed again whenever they take a break, he decides not to leave the room this time, wanting to be there for whenever he was needed.

He admits that maybe his body shouldn't be feeling as hot as it does when the thought of keeping his friend's brother hard is the only thing on his mind.

Can you blame him though? He's a young adult with raging hormones still, so in his opinion, it isn't his fault.

It's about halfway through filming when Jungwoo tenses up in a way he shouldn't, and Kun is pulling away immediately.

"Break!" Sicheng exclaims, and a few omegas go over to check on Jungwoo as Kun moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

Renjun feels his heart beat pick up as Dejun and Sicheng look at him, and he slides off the chair just as the older alpha tells him to go try out his new job.

He swallows thickly as he makes his way over to Kun, the alpha shooting him a slightly bewildered look as Renjun drops to his knees in front of him.

"Renjun-"

"Jiyeon noona quit earlier," Renjun cuts him off, feeling his face burn as he tries to keep his gaze on Kun, "Sicheng hyung and Dejun hyung suggested I take her place."

Kun nods, and he sees Renjun hesitate slightly. "You don't need to help me, Jun, i know it'll make it weird between us-"

"It's my job, hyung, plus I'd rather it be you than an alpha i don't know." Renjun says softly, and Kun softens under his gaze.

Renjun managed to swallow down the nerves and embarrassment that filled his body,and finally brought his hands up to wrap around the girth of Kun's cock that still sat heavy between his legs.

Kun lets out a slight shudder at the feeling, and Renjun tried his best not to let the added pheromones affect him. He isn't the one on set — Unfortunately, his mind supplies, but he chooses to ignore it.

He glances behind Kun as he slowly works his hands up and down the length of the alpha's cock, trying to check on Jungwoo's condition.

He isn't entirely sure how Jungwoo managed to move to the edge of the bed honestly, especially when he picks up the words from the omega talking about the cramp in his lower back.

Renjun bites his bottom lip slightly turning his attention back to the alpha in front of him, trying his best to ignore the slick sounds coming from his hands.

He notices Kun has become a little quiet now, just staring down at the omega's hands instead of what's around him.

Renjun feels heat coil in his stomach under Kun's stare, subconsciously making himself smaller between the alpha's legs.

It's like the world around them stops, and Renjun only focuses on how heavy the lust was in Kun's scent, breathing it in and exhaling slowly, just to let himself enjoy it.

And Renjun /knows/ that he isn't supposed to help Kun reach his release, just help to keep him hard, so when he releases his hold on the alpha's, he tries his best to ignore the way Kun’s scent spikes with something that told Renjun to keep going.

He managed to not listen to the small voice in the back of his head just as Sicheng called him back over, saying they were gonna resume filming once more. As Renjun takes a seat in Sicheng’s chair once more, he notices Kun talking to one of the crew members, before the alpha’s gaze landed on him, and then he looked away, with Dejun and Kunhang starting to film again.

Renjun couldn’t get over the look that was in Kun’s eyes as the alpha looked back at him, feeling that heat still coiled in his stomach the more he thought about it.

It must have been pretty obvious, because a second later, Sicheng’s hand lands on his shoulder, making him clench his thighs together at the close proximity of the alpha.

“You need another bathroom break, Junnie?” the alpha asks, and Renjun looks up at him, his pupils blown when he meets the alpha’s eyes.

The omega nods slowly, his thighs still clenched together, and he feels like the longer Sicheng stands so close to him, the stronger the need to /touch/ gets, but he still has his dignity, he won’t do anything stupid in front of his boss, let alone the entire crew.

“Think you can wait until the set is done?”

Renjun is caught off guard by the question, and he shakes his head slightly, a soft whine leaving his lips at the thought of having to /wait/. He doesn't think his self control is /that/ strong.

“I’ll help you out if you do hold out,” the alpha starts, and Renjun finds himself a little intrigued at that thought, “Jungwoo might get another cramp during the set, so we might need you to get over there again if that happens, and you going to the restroom right now might not be good.”

Renjun lets his gaze travel over to the set once more, biting the inside of his cheek slightly as he thought about it. After a moment of feeling Sicheng’s stare burning into the side of his head, he nods, glancing back up at the alpha. “I-I'll wait then..”

“Good boy,” Sicheng says, and Renjun flushes more if possible at the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can always follow my twitter for chapter updates!
> 
> [@puppyyukhei](https://twitter.com/puppyyukhei?s=09)
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! 😊😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun still hasn’t told his friends how he got so much money on his first bi-weekly paycheck and while he tries to think of a believable lie, Minhyung lets his tongue slip in front of the group. Renjun is of course embarrassed but he’s not mad at his hyung, especially when it lands him getting both himself and Jeno off in the alpha’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 5 finally!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!!!!

Renjun knows people in the porn company get paid a lot, and since he had technically became a fluffer in the second week of working at NCT, his pay check was much bigger than he had expected.

He couldn’t really resist using the money to buy a few things for his wardrobe the day after he received it, and his friends seemed to have noticed the sudden difference in his clothes.

“Hyung, how the hell did you even afford this?” Jisung asks, running his fingers over the fabric of Renjun’s obviously expensive jacket, amazed at how soft it felt. “It looks like it costs way more than my entire closet.”

Currently, Renjun and his friends were all sitting in Jeno’s bedroom, his brother Taeyong had let them stay this time seeing as the older omega was leaving with Yuta anyways.

Renjun did not want to think about how awkward he felt knowing that Jeno was related to one of the top omega porn stars that he worked with, and he assumes Jeno doesn't know what his brother really does for a living, since he doesn't touch up on the fact that Taeyong was leaving with one of the top alpha porn stars that Minhyung usually worked with.

“I just happened to get a big paycheck and wanted to put it to good use.” Renjun says, allowing the younger male to mess with the fabric.

“And you didn't buy any of us anything? Rude.” Renjun rolls his eyes at Chenle, ignoring the pout that rested on the young alpha’s face.

“I don't know what any of you guys like, if you want something, you gotta tell me.” Renjun says, leaning back against the headboard of Jeno’s bed.

“Shouldn’t you be saving some of that money to pay for our place, Jun? Not using it to spoil these kids?” Yangyang says from next to Renjun, his arms crossed over his chest as the omega looks at him.

“I can do whatever I want with the money, Yang, besides we don’t have to pay anything off until the end of the month, I'll have plenty of money let by then.” Renjun says, a soft pout on his lips.

“How are you getting the money anyways? Aren’t you just a makeup artist somewhere? I don’t think they get paid that much just for doing someone’s makeup.” Jeno says, catching Renjun’s attention.

“Uh, well..” Renjun messes with the bottom of his shirt as he tries to think of a lie that could fool them, since only Donghyuck and obviously Minhyung really knew exactly where he worked.

“You’re gonna lie about where you’re working aren’t you?” Renjun shoots a very small glare in Jeno’s direction, kind of mad that the alpha is able to tell when he’s about to lie.

“No, I'm not.”

“Did you forget that i’m your best friend, Junnie? I /know/ when you’re gonna lie.”

Renjun lets a soft pout cross his face once more, furrowing his brows slightly.

“He always comes back smelling like Minhyung hyung, maybe they work together.” Jaemin says, turning his head towards said alpha as he does.

Minhyung looks up from his phone when he hears his name, taking notice that everyone’s eyes were on him. “What?”

“Hyung,” Chenle starts, “Renjun hyung works with you doesn’t he? Where do you guys work?”

“Shouldn't his scent give that off- ow!” Minhyung exclaims when Renjun shoves a foot into his side, and he turns to say something to the omega, only stopping when he sees the red flush on Renjun’s face.

Jisung furrows his brows. “I still haven't presented so i can’t smell him properly.”

“I can though.” Yangyang says with a terrifying grin on his face.

Renjun swallows thickly, knowing that Yangyang /must/ have known for a while considering the damn alpha /lives/ with him.

“He always smells like sex whenever he comes back hoome everyday.” Yangyang adds on, and Chenle and JIsung’s jaws drop.

“Gross!” the two youngest exclaim, and Minhyung rolls his eyes at their reaction.

“You work in the porn industry, Renjun? Doesn't that mean that Minhyung does too?” Jaemin asks, and Minhyung nods in response, seeing as Renjun wasn't gonna answer him.

“I don't do anything there though, i’m just a fluffer for the alphas, that's why my pay is so big..” Renjun mutters after a moment.

Chenle and Jisung both seem to be getting more and more grossed out as the alphas keep asking Renjun more questions, ad they manage to sneak out of the bedroom, going to the front living room to watch some tv while that conversation goes on.

“I’m surprised you even joined a company like that, Jun, i thought you would have wanted to stay pure for your future mate?” Jeno asks at one point, and Renjun shrugs.

“Technically i’m still a virgin.” Renjun answers, feeling his face flush as he speaks. “I still am pure enough for a mate.”

“Don't you and Minhyung mess around on breaks a lot though?” Donghyuck asks, and it makes both the mentioned alpha and Renjun flushes a darker red.

“Well, yeah but… we never go /that/ far..” Renjun says softly, feeling Jaemin, Yangyang and Jeno’s stare bore into his body while Minhyung avoids looking at him entirely.

“No wonder half your laundry always reeks of an alpha, i thought you were just whoring yourself out.” Yangyang says and Renjun shoves him slightly.

“I wasn't, and I would never do that.” Renjun says, trying to calm his red cheeks.

“I gotta say i’m kind of jealous of you, Minhyung.” Jaemin says, and Minhyung tilts his head slightly.

“Why?” 

“You get to have alone time with a pretty omega, while me, Jeno, and Yangyang have to suffer and wait.” Jaemin says, and Minhyung rolls his eyes for the nth time that day as he stands up.

“Get a job in the porn industry and you can fuck any pretty omega you want.” Minhyung says as he walks out of the room, an annoying Jaemin and bored Donghyuck following him.

“See, now that he says that, what if I dropped out of college and got a job where you guys work?’ Yangyang says, and Renjun shakes his head immediately.

“Please, i've seen enough people I know in the industry, and I don't want that list to include you.” Renjun says, before Yangyang chuckles and leaves the room, trailing after the other three as the door closed behind him.

“He's gonna do it.” Jeno says, and Renjun looks up at the last alpha in the room, before he sighs.

“I know he will.” Renjun says softly, shifting slightly as Jeno moved to sit next to him.

Renjun faintly hears the tv play downstairs as silence surrounds them, and he can tell Jeno has a few questions on his mind since the alpha usually bothers him when they’re alone.

“Do you and Minhyung hyung really mess around that often?” Jeno asks after a moment, and Renjun glances at the alpha, nodding slightly.

“Yeah, but like I said, we never go that far. He respects my boundaries, thankfully.” Renjun answers, taking notice of the slight spike of jealousy that takes over Jeno’s scent.

“Jealous, Jeno?” Renjun asks, feeling a bit amused at the alpha’s reaction.

“Maybe a little..” Jeno says, a soft pout on his lips.

“Of Minhyung hyung?” Renjun asks, moving to tuck his legs under himself. 

Renjun doesn't know what clicks inside him as Jeno avoids his gaze, but something /does/ and suddenly he feels a bit braver than he usually does.

“Jeno,” he says, and the alpha looks back at him slightly, breath hitching when he notices the lack of distance between them suddenly.

“You want the type of attention Minhyung gets, Jen?” Renjun asks, watching as Jeno’s cheeks flush a dark red.

“May-maybe a little…” Jeno manages out, voice weak as the omega moves to sit on his thighs, face still terrifyingly close and lips only centimeters away.

“Tell me,” Renjun begins, his breath fanning against Jeno’s lips and making the alpha let out a soft growl from his chest, “do you want me to help you the way I do Minhyung?”

Renjun lets out a soft noise in the back of his throat, not moving his eyes away from Jeno’s as the alpha’s hands grabbed his hips.

“Stop mentioning him already, its pissing me off.” Jeno’s voice is low, jealousy and arousal leaking into his tone, and it sends a wonderful shiver down Renjun’s spine.

“You still need to answer me though, Nono.” Renjun says, moving until their noses touch, and now there's no way Jeno could avoid his gaze, “do you want me to help you?”

Its silent as Renjun watches the wave of lust and arousal cloud the alpha’s eyes, and he smiles softly as Jeno nods, growling out a soft “yes” before they’re lips are pressed against each other, tongues prying each other’s mouths open.

Renjun let out soft breathy moans, hips rolling against one of Jeno’s thighs as the kiss intensified, with Jeno taking the lead.

He could feel his slick dripping out of his cunt as Jeno’s pheromones surround him, filling his lungs as he breathes in the heady scent.

“Je-Jeno,” Renjun pants against the alpha’s lips, whining softly when the alpha tugs at his bottom lip slightly, “mo-more, please, more.” He whimpers, shifting his weight forward to press against the tent that had formed in Jeno’s jeans.

A growl rumbles from low in Jeno’s chest, making Renjun shiver at the arousal it sends through him.

He feels Jeno’s fingers slip past the waistband of his jeans, a silent asking for permission, and Renjun nods, shifting once more as Jeno undoes the omega’s belt and pants before letting the jeans fall to the side.

Jeno feels his cock throb in the confines of his jeans when he sees a pair of pretty pink lacy panties adorning the omega’s hips and barely being able to hide the obvious amount of slick the omega had already produced.

“These are new too, i’m guessing?” Jeno hums, and Renjun nods, feeling his thighs tense slightly as one of Jeno’s fingers press against the wet cloth.

“Just bought them, and you’re already dirtying them from a kiss?” Jeno teases slightly, rubbing his thumb over the omega’s covered clit, “a little shameless, aren't you? Look at how wet you already are, Junnie.”

Renjun ruts his hips forward, chasing after the small shocks of pleasure that coursed through him as the alpha’s finger rubbed over his slicked panties and sensitive clit.

“Hah- Je- Nono,” Renjun whined, dropping his head onto the alpha’s shoulder. Even if pleasure was clouding his mind, he managed to find himself pulling at the button of Jeno’s pants.

Once he got the alpha’s pants unbuttoned, he feels his legs twitch more as Jeno moves his panties aside, showing off his cunt to the alpha’s eyes.

“Tell me how far you wanna go, Jun. I don't want to do anything you don't want.” Jeno lifted his gaze up to the omega’s, watching as Renjun tried catching his breath.

“Lay-lay down a bit more.. please?” Renjun asks, voice soft, and it takes a moment, but eventually Jeno is laying down with pillows propped up under his head and Renjun is sitting over his cock.

Renjun feels his cheeks heat up as he rests his hands on Jeno’s chest, shivering slightly as he gently ruts his hips against the length of Jeno’s cock, just enough to get some friction, but not enough to penetrate him.

The friction against his throbbing clit is enough to make him let out a whiny moan. Jeno’s hands feel hot on his hips where they’re holding him, and the only sounds in the room besides his moans are Jeno’s low growls and groans, along with the squelch of his slick against Jeno’s cock.

Renjun bites his lip slightly as he rocks his hips, the slide of his pussy against Jeno’s cock and slightly inflated knot made easy because of hosmuch slick he had already produced.

His thighs tensed as he kept moving, finding the slight burn that he feels in them to be wonderful as the knot in his stomach tightens in a familiar way.

He whines as his movements become more reckless, sloppily grinding against KJeno’s knot as he does, and the alpha lets out a low growl at the stimulation.

Renjun begins to get too loud, and although he's pretty sure the others already know what's happening, he can't help himself when he pulls up his shirt, biting onto it to muffle his moans.

Goosebumps trail his skin as Jeno’s hands move up his stomach, admiring the smooth and clear skin of the omega.

Renjun lets out a few muffled whimpers and moans as Jeno begins grinding up into him, causing more friction between the two as they move without much technique.

It comes as a pleasant surprise when Renjun lets out a high whine as his thighs tense, threatening to slam closed against Jeno’s hips just as a gush of slick rushes out of Renjun, coating Jeno’s stomach an cock and knot in the sticky substance.

Renjun is only able to enjoy the aftershocks of pleasure buzzing through him for a few seconds before Jeno’s hands are on his hips again, the alpha rolling his knot up against Renjun’s swollen and hypersensitive clit, the sound of Jeno’s moans and pants becoming slightly more frantic all the while.

The omega lets out strained whine as he feels Jeno’s knot grow against him, his inner omega keening at the feeling of having a knot so close to where it /should/ be after so long.

Renjun feels another gush of slick leave him just as Jeno’s knot grows to full size, and the omega glances down in time to see strings of cum land on Jeno’s stomach as well, adding to the mess.

Renjun was definitely sure he would be sensitive down there now, finding it hard to just lift himself up without stimulating himself at all.

He hears Jeno let out a soft growl once his hips are lifted up, and the omega looks down, eyes slightly bulging out of his head when he sees the mess he made.

“Didn't know you were a squirter, Junnie.” Jeno comments I obviously in awe at the thought.

“I-I'm sorry, there's such a big mess now.” Renjun says, covering his face with his hands, before his wrists are pulled away, and a soft pair of lips press against his own.

“Don't worry about the mess, we can clean it.” Jeno mutters against him.

“You won't be able to clean it as long as your knot is swollen though.” Renjun says, arms snaking their way around Jeno’s neck as he does.

“Kiss me until it goes down then.” Jeno says softly, and Renjun can’t deny him that as their lips are slot together once more, tongues rubbing against each other as soft pants leave the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun always goes home smelling like the alphas and omegas he's worked with, and his roommate doesn't exactly know how to control his body when Renjun comes home reeking of sex pheromones from other alphas and omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter!! I've been working on other things on my twitter, so i haven't been writing much for this.

It has been around a week and a half since Renjun’s little moment with Jeno and he won’t lie, it’s /all/ he can think about.

Though he messes around with Minhyung still, somehow he just seems insatiable around his two alpha friends now, always clinging to their sides and subconsciously scenting them.

It's come to the point where the others have to leave the room whenever one of their pheromones spike up.

Because of his little moments with the alphas, he seems to smell of sex a lot more than usual which doesn't do well on Renjun’s roommate.

Yangyang had to suffer and smell Renjun come home everyday either from work, from Minhyung’s penthouse, or from Jeno’s villa and he hated it.

He can still /smell/ Renjun’s pheromones through the heady alpha scents that clung to him, and it messed with his head in a way that Yangyang hated.

He never acts on the fact that there is another alpha scent lurking in what is considered his territory though, no matter how badly he wants to reclaim his space.

“You what!” Doghyuck exclaims, after Renjun explained what had happened in the few days they haven't seen each other.

Renjun shushes the younger omega, glancing out his bedroom door to make sure Yangyang didn't hear him.

“Don't yell.” Renjun scolds lightly and Donghyuck pouts in his spot.

“So it's true? You really went all the way with Jeno? No wonder you smelled so much like him the last time we saw each other.” Donghyuck says, leaning back on Renjun’s bed as he watches the older omega get ready.

It was an off day for Hyuck and the others, with Renjun and Minhyung being called into work just a few moments ago.

“Yes it is true, but don't say anything. Yangyang probably already knows, but i don't want Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung to know.” Renjun says as he pulls his shirt on over his head.

“I feel like Yangyang hates that you smell like other alphas now.” Donghyuck comments after a moment of silence, and Renjun looks back at him with furrowed brows.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Donghyuck starts as Renjun sits down on the bed to pull his shoes on, “before you started all this porn business, you only smelled like Yang since you /lived/ with him.”

Renjun’s head tilts slightly, “I don't see why he would hate that. He always complained about the fact that I smelled like him.”

“Jun,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “he’s an alpha, he probably said that to keep himself sane around you.” The young omega says, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I’m guessing he got a bit possessive over you because of the sudden change in your scent.”

“He still acts the same though, just a bit meaner.” Renjun says as he looks at the omega, “I think you’re looking into it a bit too much, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck only shrugs, “don't believe me then. When he jumps you one day after work because you smell like Minhyung or maybe even Jeno again, don't come to me.”

The omegas both leave after that, with Renjun heading to work, and Donghyuck going back home.

Though he knew Hyuck meant no harm by stating what it most likely the truth, Renjun felt odd now as he thought of going back home to see Yangyang.

Would the alpha really do anything if he went home smelling like Minhyung again? Was it really Minhyung’s scent that bothered him so much in the first place?

Renjun tried not to let those thoughts bother him as he did his job like he was supposed to whenever he was needed.

It was practically impossible though since he was overthinking all of the looks and glances that Yangyang gave him now.

Renjun shook his head for the tenth time that day, needing to focus on his tasks at hand.

Today, Youngho was back on set, along with another alpha instead of an omega which kind of shocked Renjun — mainly because he's never seen any alpha on alpha scenes or sets — as he watched Yuta walk in alongside the taller alpha.

He chose not to question the sudden new pairing, instead focusing on his job as he grabbed his makeup pouch and made his way over to the two alphas after they were done dressing for the scene.

The plot for this scene wasn't anything too different from the others, but Renjun just knew being in the room with not just one aroused alpha but /two/ would probably affect him more than he's used to.

He shook his head of those thoughts, focusing on applying very light makeup to both of the alphas.

“How was the first month working with us, Jun?” Yuta asks as Renjun finishes up his makeup. Both of them were seated on the bed that was needed for the scene, with Youngho standing off to the side, discussing something with Kunhang and Sicheng.

“Not as nerve wracking as i thought it was gonna be honestly.” Renjun says with a small shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, i lived, so that must mean something.”

“At least you seem to enjoy it.” Yuta says with a small smile, and Renjun returns the smile before he stands up, fixing Yuta’s hair a small bit.

“Are you gonna be going to the get together Taeil hyung is holding?” Yuta asks after a silent moment, and Renjun purses his lips in thought.

“Maybe, I haven't put much thought into it yet.”

“Well, I hope you do, hyung usually always ends up making them really enjoyable, especially for newbies like you.” Yuta replies, and Renjun pulls his hands away from Yuta’s hair.

“When is this get together anyways?” The omega asks, and Yuta glances away, trying to regain the date within the back of his mind.

“Um, I don't think hyung picked a date out yet. I’m sure he’ll let you know soon though.” Yuta says and Renjun nods slightly.

“I should go do Youngho hyung’s makeup before Sicheng hyung yells at me. I’ll talk to you later, Yuta hyung.” Renjun says, walking away from the alpha, and goes towards Youngho.

Again and like always, Youngho doesn't speak to him as he does the alpha’s makeup, but Renjun becomes keenly aware of Youngho’s heavy gaze on him as he focuses on applying a light tint to the alpha’s lips.

He tries not to look to deep into the alpha’s intentions as he finishes up before he steps off set and goes over towards Sicheng’s chair to wait for when he's needed once more.

When the set is over with and done after a couple hours — Renjun’s knees hurt from how often he had to put his fluffer position to use — he packed up his stuff and made his way home, glad that he can rest again.

As Renjun steps out of the taxi he took, he vaguely thinks about getting his own car finally as he walks up to the door and unlocks it, stepping inside.

“Yangyang? You home?” He calls out, before hearing the faint sound of the television playing as he toes his shoes off, before hanging his jacket up on the coat hanger.

He steps into the living room after a moment, seeing a head of brown hair resting on one of the armrests of the couch.

“You smell like sex and alphas, go shower.” Is the first thing the alpha on the couch says, with a low growl leaving his chest as he does, and Renjun finds his knees buckling slightly at the sound.

Renjun doesn't bite back at all with anything, instead he does as he’s told, disappearing into his room to grab a change of clothes before tucking himself away in the bathroom.

He comes back out a while later, hair still slightly damp but at least he smells a bit better.

Yangyang is still laying on the couch when he enters the living room, and he's hesitant to speak up as he fidgets with the towel around his neck.

“Is that better?” He asked softly, moving to sit down in the small space on the couch next to the alpha’s legs.

Yangyang hardly hums in reply, and Renjun notices something off in his scent as he does.

“Minhyung said he was gonna drop by later with the others, just letting you know.” Yangyang says, and Renjun nods in the corner of his eyes.

It goes silent between them before the alpha suddenly sits up, scaring Renjun slightly in the process.

“I can still smell it.” Yangyang says and Renjun furrows his brows, only to let out a squeak when he’s pulled towards Yangyang by the back of his neck.

He tenses up slightly when he feels the alpha’s nose run along the nape of his neck, but he doesn't push the alpha away to both of their surprise.

In fact, Renjun finds himself gripping onto Yangyang’s shirt and pulling him closer the longer Yangyang noses along his neck.

Renjun flinches slightly when Yangyang lets out a soft puff of air against his skin, pulling back to meet the omega’s eyes. 

“Do you always get this pliant with any alpha you know?” He says, enjoying the way Renjun’s cheeks flush, “no wonder Minhyung and Jeno were able to have so much fun with you.”

Renjun feels shame burn under his skin even as his stomach twists with arousal.

“You’re just that easy aren't you, Junnie?” Yangyang says, and Renjun whines at his words, feeling like mush under the alpha’s gaze.

“I’m-i’m not easy,” Renjun tries, voice shaking with how overwhelmed he was suddenly feeling, “i just-just trust them a lot.”

“Do you trust me then? Since you seem to be /so/ into the idea of me scenting you?” Yangyang asks and he receives a nod from the omega, making him smile.

Renjun lets out a soft squeal when his thighs are suddenly grabbed, and he’s pulled down until his back hits the cushion of the couch below him.

“Yang-” Renjun stops when he feels Yangyang settle his weight over him, pressing his nose into the omega’s neck once more, except this time, he begins licking and nipping at the nape of the omega's neck where his scent gland was located.

Renjun whimpered and whined at the attention to his neck, shuddering and arching his back slightly as small shocks of pleasure shot up and down his spine.

He never knew he was this sensitive before, never allowing Jeno or Minhyung anywhere near his neck usually, but now he regrets not letting it happen sooner as his hips begin to react, twitching and rutting upwards against Yangyang’s abdomen.

Yangyang's hand trails down the side of Renjun's body, before pulling slightly at the band of his shorts, a silent ask of permission, and when he feels Renjun nod against his head, he pulls them down the omega’s legs, slipping them off and tossing them to the ground.

Renjun flinches slightly at the cold air that hits his legs, feeling himself flush when Yangyang pulls back to admire the pair of lacy panties that covered him.

“Do these make you feel pretty, Renjunnie?” The alpha asks, and Renjun nods slightly, legs tensing as Yangyang rubs two fingers against his clit through the fabric.

“Even when they're ruined? You still feel pretty when you’re leaking this much slick?” Yangyang says, and Renjun lets out a weak moan as the alpha begins pressing soft kisses against his neck, fingers still working against his clit.

The alpha begins making his way downwards then after leaving a dark pink mark on Renjun’s neck. The omega isn't able to think much of what the alpha has planned, until he feels Yangyang's tongue against his inner thigh.

“Ya-yangyang,” Renjun gasps softly, thighs tensing around the alpha’s head as Yangyang moves lower.

Yangyang let his lips hover just above Renjun’s clothed clit, looking up at the omega again from between his legs for a sign or something that he can move on, and Renjun gives him a shaky nod, face flushed a dark red as he meets the alpha’s eyes.

Renjun’s head flops back against the couch when he feels a warm heat wrap around his clit, back arching off the couch at the sensation.

“Fu-fuck!” Renjun exclaims, his hands moving and finding his way into the dark locks of hair on Yangyang’s head.

A string of moans leave his lips as Yangyang works his mouth over the omega’s cunt, licking up the slick that leaked through the panties.

Renjun’s thighs tensed, threatening to slam closed around Yangyang’s head, but the alpha does not allow them to.

One of his hands is pushing down on one of Renjun’s thighs while the other hand moves the fabric of the panties to the side, letting Yangyang get hit with the strong smell of the omega’s slick.

“You smell so good, Junnie, any of the other alphas you’ve slept with tell you that?” All Yangyang recieves in reply was a few weak gasps as his fingers moved against the omega’s clit, watching as more slick began dripping out of his cunt at the pleasure that coursed through him.

“A-alpha!” Renjun whines, forcing a growl to leave Yangyang’s chest.

The younger male pushes a finger into the omega, the squelch very apparent in the room and it flusters Renjun to no end as Yangyang fucks his finger into him.

“Want you to come on my tongue, Junnie,” Yangyang growls, seeing Renjun’s thighs begin to shake and tense around him.

He can tell the omega was close just by the small action, and he finds himself aching in his pants at the thought of the omega finishing off in his mouth.

Renjun shakes and twitches as Yangyang’s tongue laps at his sensitive clit, adding to the pleasure he felt as the alpha pushed a second finger in as well.

“Fuck, fuck! Yang- alpha, ‘m-m so close!” Renjun’s hips began moving, unsure if he should rock down on the alpha’s fingers or up into his mouth, it all felt like too much, but not enough.

The heat in his stomach grew and grew until he felt white hot pleasure burst through him. He let out a loud moan of what could have been Yangyang’s name as he practically rides the alpha’s face.

His stomach tenses at the growl that comes from Yangyang as slick practically gushes into his mouth while Renjun’s rides off his orgasm.

When the omega begins twitching from overstimulation, Yangyang pulls away, panting heavily as he raises his gaze to look up at the omega.

Renjun’s eyes are half lidded as he watches Yangyang grab the towel he had recently off the floor, moving to wipe the slick off of his face before he wiped off Renjun’s thighs.

“I'm gonna have to shower again now,” Renjun whines, very faintly remembering that they were gonna have guests over soon.

“No you don't.” Yangyang says, and Renjun gives him a confused look.

“Why not?”

“I had to deal with you smelling like Jeno and Minhyung everyday of the week, now they can deal with you smelling like me for one night.” Yangyang says, making his point final as he buries his face into Renjun’s neck again.

“Wait, Yang, thats not a good idea, you’ll just end up pissing them off-”

“They’re in my territory, Jun, they know who’s the alpha when they come over.” Yangyang growls against his neck, and Renjun twitches slightly at the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might put this fic on hiatus until i figure out exactly how i want it to end, i understand that i put Renjun/Everyone in the tags, but i kinda changed my mind on that, so we'll see what i do!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments about whatever if you liked it, comments motivate me and will probably help me post faster!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/CANDYPUPPARK)


End file.
